


Would You Like Butter With That?

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, CEO Castiel, Cold, Floor staff Dean, GM Hannah, M/M, Movie Theatre, One Shot, Sex, Universe Alteration, annoyed theater employee sam, assistant manger gabriel, general manger hannah, movie theater, movie theater goer guide by sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam's busy making a 'how to guide for customers' with tricks and rules to movie theater life. Dean Winchester a floor staff suffering from a bad cold, is begged to come into work when the CEO unexpectedly visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Butter With That?

"Can I have a medium popcorn with butter?" A man in front of the counter asked. Sam nodded as he moved to fill the order. "With butter in the middle and on top?" Sam cringed. 

The eighteen-year-old rolled his eyes now out of customer view, did the guy think he was a complete moron or was the guy just a complete moron? Sam grabbed a medium bag as he started to fill it. Being that there was only two choices, butter, and no butter, there was no reason to state the obvious. Of course, you want it on the middle and top. 

Ninety-nine percent of people who want butter want it layered. That's like walking into a pizza place and saying 'I want Pepperoni's on my pizza.' Then quickly adding 'I want cheese on that!' Of course, you want bloody cheese, the pizza maker isn't going to throw on pepperoni onto dough and sauce calling it a day. 

Though Sam bit his lip, rule one of how not to piss off your theater employee is this:

**Rule one: say size of popcorn and if you want butter or not.**

You don't need to state the obvious if you want butter, we hear it a thousand times a day. Now unless it's a special 'just on top or just in the middle.' That's a reason to tell me how to do my job. 

The customer walked off as Sam rolled his eyes again, fixing his shirt with some movie advertising on it he had just grew dull too and forgot. He casually glanced over to the Same customer who was now loudly asking if the popcorn was going to cost more than his mortgage, as his manager Gabriel tried to sooth over the comment as the man started getting annoyed about the medium popcorn, four hot dogs, three sodas and random assortment of candy being expensive.

**Rule two: We get it. Prices are expensive.**

You don't normally walk into place now and days and be able to spend less than twenty dollars especially with others. Making minimum wage, even Sam himself understood twenty dollars for one person was expected. The man yelled at Gabriel who nodded his head and only could take it.

**Rule three: We don't decide prices. We can't change them.**

Sam eyed the food price as he walked over to stock something, 35.50. Fair Deal in Sam's opinion for all he got. Sam pretended to throw something away trying not to seem Snoopy as the man shoved his credit card into Gabriel's hand as he continued to comment Gabriel was robbing him blind.

**Rule four: Still not satisfied with the price? Put it back.**

No one's putting a gun to your head. No one's forcing you to shovel out five dollars on a soda. Quit bitching and put it back. Sam watched the man walk down the hallway as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What a cunt." Sam snickered at that comment from his manager, as he turned to look at him. "Guy even had sunflower seeds in his bag. Should have made him throw it out." 

Sam groaned loudly.

**Rule five: honestly no one at the theater gives a crap what you sneak in. Just as long as it doesn't smell, it isn't obvious and you clean it up. It's not a hard concept.**

"Seeds?! Come on Gabriel. You know we are going to have to pick it up." Sam groaned.

**Rule six: Don't sneak in things you need to completely stick in your mouth but can't swallow. Chewing Tobacco and seeds are the worse. Places normally provide free cups for water so stick them in there and throw them out after your movie.**

"He's coming!" Hannah the GM bolted down the hall quickly her heels clicking on the tile as she fixed herself.

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

"Can't you tell? Our little Hannah dressed up today. Skirt and all." A coworker teased walking by.

"Oh no." Sam groaned.

"Now, where's Dean?" Hannah asked fixing herself a little more before looking for the other Winchester. Gabriel looked away knowing Hannah wouldn't like the answer as Sam cleared his throat.

"Dean called in sick today. He's got a cold." Sam swallowed as Hannah opened and closed her mouth.

"B-but! He can't be sick! I made sure he was scheduled today for a reason! He's only nice to Dean! I need him here!" Hannah choked.

"You know Dean he doesn't just call in sick." Gabriel informed her, she groaned.

"Please ask him if he's willing to come in. Corporate is coming in, we are asking for more funds for new carpet, a new screen in theater six and a bar addition. You know how badly I wanted to serve beer here. It will be so good for business!" She whined begging as Sam sighed.

"Alright I'll ask him. Just don't be surprised if he says no." Sam raised eyebrows.

"I know, but this will go a lot more smoothly with him here-" Hannah started but Sam cut her off.

"Seeing as the fact the CEO has the total hots for Dean." Sam snickered as Hannah frowned.

"He dated a model for a while.” Hannah huffed. “He’s straight.”

"As a swirly slide." Sam laughed as his boss frowned.

"Wait for what?" Gabriel laughed missing the idea behind this.

"You weren't here when this happened." Hannah started. "It was a year before you transferred here." Sam rolled his eyes continuing in amusement.

"Three years ago today, Dean's first year here. When we found out the CEO has a thing for brunettes with freckles. The CEO came to inspect the theater and go over requests and reports, Dean was in box office doing tickets. He came in and Dean refused to let him in.” Sam laughed. “Apparently Dean was the first person to refuse him when the CEO smirked in amusement and asked if Dean knew who he was Dean responded. 'Unless you're Misha Collins, I don't care who you are. If you want to watch a movie you have to buy a ticket.'"

"No way." Gabriel gasped.

"Almost called security on him, till I stopped him." Hannah snickered.

"So wait how do you know he likes Dean?" Gabriel questioned.

"In theory." Hannah added, Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Dean apologized to him after Hannah had explained the situation. The CEO was more amused than anything, as Dean went to box office, and tripped over a hole in the carpet. The CEO instantly went over to help him up, rumor has it Dean said he hoped the floor would get fixed soon. Then next thing you knew the floor wasn't repaired...but completely replaced with new carpeting." Sam smirked moving his eyebrows.

"It wasn't even IN my request forms because I knew they would reject it because of one hole out of customer's view...but He just gave me the extra money to fix it as well as last year when he approved all my requests and even fixed the bathroom up on Dean's request." Hannah smiled. "Sam call your brother." 

She ushered him away, as Sam moved to the back kitchen. He pushed Dean's number on his phone as he started to call him.

"I'm dying." Dean's raspy croak and weak voice called through the phone, Sam rolled his eyes.

"You got the flu, you baby." Sam laughed.

"Nope...this is it...I feel myself fading away. I see the light. Heading towards the light." Dean groaned.

"Turn off your reading light." Sam rolled his eyes, he heard Dean shuffle and an 'oh.' When the light clicked off. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit...why?" Dean mumbled with a cough.

"Hannah wants you to come to work?" Sam gave a weak smile.

"Whhhyyyy." Came a whine on the phone from Dean. "I can barely talk."

"Because you-know-who is coming." Sam stated.

"...Voldemort?" Dean sniffed.

"Dean." Sam frowned knowing Dean knew who he was talking about.

"Why today?!" He groaned as Hannah popped her head in.

"What did he say?" Hannah asked.

"He hasn't decided." Sam gave her a nervous smile before she pressed her face towards the phone.

"Please! Dean! I'll owe you big time!" She called.

"...I'll come in...but on one condition... I for a whole year do not have to pick up, shit, piss, blood or throw up from any surface of the building got it?" Dean smirked over the phone.

**Rule Seven: Do not leave shit, blood, or pee on the toilets, floors, theater seats...pretty much anywhere they aren't supposed to go. You're nasty if you do. Throw up is accidental, we really can't get mad at you for that.**

"Ooh!" Hannah groaned not sure if she could make that deal but nodded. "Fine! But be here in the next ten minutes or deals off!"

"Be there in five." Dean coughed hanging up the phone, it was no more than five minutes that Dean walked in bundled with thick jackets, a scarf around his neck, as well as a beanie placed on his head. It was cold but obviously colder for the sick guy, he blinked at Hannah as he saluted her.

"You look like shit." Gabriel chuckled as Dean sneezed.

"Zip it." Dean sniffed as he walked towards the break room, stripping out of his warm clothes. Laid under his jackets was his uniform, he fixed himself lightly. 

Actually excited for the movie on his shirt, it was obvious by the way he held himself on it. Throwing on his ‘collar’ but normal people liked to refer to it as his ‘name tag’, he threw a couple pills into his mouth to help with the cold symptoms, Before walking out, walking to snack bar Sam instantly ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"You have hat hair." Sam fixed him.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean breathed, Sam touched his forehead.

"Your fever broke. That's good." Sam smiled.

"At least we don't have the fancy uniforms on till this movie out. I hate the vests and bow ties." Dean scoffed.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be here?" Sam questioned.

"She only needs me for a couple hours and back to bed for me. If we are lucky this will be a one day visit. Sometimes it's two." Dean sighed.

Dean paused seeing the CEO stroll in with two other men at his side, he normally came with the president of the company Crowley and the Vice President Lucifer. He instantly moved to walk up to the front before they approached the ticket guy, who looked so nervous he might shit himself. 

"I got this, Garth." Dean strolled up. "Gentlemen."

"Mr. Winchester." The CEO smiled instantly his eyes following the freckles that curved Dean's face.

"Identification, if you'd please." Dean held out his hand.

"Do we have to do this every bloody time Winchester?" Crowley fumbled with his wallet.

"Company policy, sir." Dean hummed.

"He's right." Lucifer handed him the information that proved they were legit and with the company. Dean read the names and verified, as he handed them back just in time as Hannah walked up prim and proper.

"Gentlemen, if you will follow me, we have plenty to discuss." Hannah winked at Dean out of their view as they started to follow her. Dean pursed his lips, as he still held the CEO's business card on purpose.

"Mr. Novak?" Dean lightly jogged up to the man who stopped. "I forgot to give back your business card." The group continued on without them.

"Keep it, everyone should have their boss's business card in case of emergency." Castiel spoke, fixing his cuff links.

"I think you'll regret it when I'm calling you to complain about the carpet or the screen in six." Dean mumbled looking away, playing the blue-eyed man like a fiddle.

"What's wrong with the carpet?" Castiel asked.

"It just needs a lot of professional hardcore cleaning." Dean shrugged. "Hands and knees-ing it isn't working anymore." Castiel nodded.

"And theater six?" Castiel glanced towards the theatres.

"There are a couple rips in the screen, it's pretty old. Should be replaced." Dean stated. Mr. Novak nodded as he placed his hand on his chin, rubbing it.

"Anything else?" The CEO asked.

"Just a bar would be good here. You know. Big rich area, in a fancy party area." Dean smiled, The CEO nodded, as he could tell Dean was hesitant to say something.

"What is it?" Castiel eyed him, maybe...Dean wasn’t the only one playing someone here.

"Come with me really quickly." Dean stated as the CEO followed when he came to the break room that consisted of an old couch, some chairs, a small table and not very secure lockers. He held the door opened for Mr. Novak before lightly closing the door so it didn't close but rested against the frame. 

"See the door? It jams. If I push it past this point anymore to close it I won't be able to open it from this side. I would have to wait till someone comes to open it." Dean started pointing to it.

The CEO glanced at the barely opened door, Castiel reached a hand over Dean’s shoulder to the door as his fingers slid against the door.

"Really?" He asked curiously as he pushed it completely closed as Dean moved to stop the door but it was too late. Dean stood closer to the door a few steps behind him was Mr. Novak.

"W...Why did you close the door?" Dean breathed as Mr. Novak turned to look at him. Dean softly backed up against the door as Mr. Novak swallowed the space in between them as he ran his fingers over Dean's cheek softly.

"To finally get you alone, Mr. Winchester." Castiel spoke. Dean's breath became shaky as he watched Mr. Novak lean down softly pressing his lips against Dean's. Dean opened his eyes in surprise as he found his eyes softly closing as he kissed him back a bit harder. His hand found Castiel's shoulders as Castiel pinned him against the door. Licking Dean's lips for more, Dean opened his mouth needily. Mr. Novak's hands teased the skin that exposed himself to him because Dean's shirt was a size too small.

"Mr...N-Novak." Dean moaned as Castiel's hand slid under Dean's shirt sliding it up as he ran his fingers over his stomach muscles.

"Call me Castiel. I want to hear you call my name." Castiel breathed heavily into Dean's ear as Dean shivered a moan. Dean helped Castiel take off his shirt, as Dean instantly replaced their lips. This was so wrong, this was his boss. The biggest boss he had! Dean's hands fumbled with the jacket as Castiel ripped it off his body. Picking Dean up, Dean fumbled with Castiel's tie, as Castiel laid him on the couch climbing on top of him he kissed Dean harder, as Dean moaned. Castiel's erection obvious now that he was pressed against him on the tiny couch. 

Dean moaned loudly as he tossed off his tie that now tangled in Dean's hands. Castiel's lips moved from Dean's puffy lips to his neck as Dean panted using this pause to see the buttons of Castiel's work shirt he wanted off. Castiel broke the hickey kisses once Dean had worked the buttons off to pull it off completely. Dean ran his fingers down his chest, before lightly giving Castiel's bulge a squeeze. Castiel growled a moan as he rocked against Dean’s hand before capturing his lips again. Somewhere Dean knew this was wrong, as did Castiel, but they knew this is where they belonged. 

Half naked panting in their arms. Dean's hard erection begged for a release, as Castiel started yanking down Dean's black pants. Forcing off his black dress shoes and socks. He kissed up Dean's leg before kissing his bulge.

"Castiel." Dean wiggled as Castiel smirked yanking down his underwear slowly. Dean popped out of his underwear, so hard he throbbed as he felt Castiel's hands slid against his dick his mouth joint his hands as Castiel's tongue swirled against his tip. "Fuck. My boss his giving me head." 

Dean shivered and panted, as Castiel took pleasure in making Dean squirm. Pumping his base and swirling circles on his tip, Castiel slowly watched Dean's whole world come undone. As Dean tried to keep his vision straight, when Dean thought he could burst Castiel pulled away yanking down his own pants, and underwear? His shoes tumbled next to Deans, as Dean watched him panting. His body trembled, something about this kid was what Castiel lived to see...watching him come undone was heaven.

"Been with a boy before?" Castiel hummed, as Dean nodded speechlessly.

"Well. Good, now I can show you what it's like to be with a man." Castiel smirked, Dean was going to say how lame that was but Castiel was already taking a condom from his wallet he slid it over his dick, before opening a lube packet sliding it against Dean's hole. 

Castiel came prepared...did he plan this? Or was this in case he even wanted sex and wanted to be prepared? Did he sleep with floor staff often? 

Castiel noticed Dean's silent worry as he moved over Dean positioning himself. 

"Don't worry, Dean. You're the only person I'd risk my whole life, job and wealth to be with like this." Castiel hummed. Dean blushed, Castiel was risking a lot to be with Dean like this. Dean softly pulled him back into a hard kiss, as Castiel kissed him back returning and enjoying the kiss before he pressed into Dean. Dean shivered, moaning as Castiel grunted a fuck into Dean's ear. 

God Castiel's voice was heavenly, Castiel pulled out slightly to push back in. Sliding Deeper with each push as Dean became a mess under him, moaning and crying Castiel's name. Begging him for more till the sound of Castiel's balls smacking Dean's ass became louder than his whimpers because he could barely form words. 

Dean's fingers tangled Castiel's hair, as he was worked over so well. It had been so long since he actually had sex, but never in a million years has he felt this good. An another man knowing his body to hit everything in Dean that could make him scream.

"I'...m goi ..ng to cu...m." Dean whimpered, Castiel smirked as Dean struggled to form those words as Dean slowly started to shoot out cum that exploded onto his stomach as well as Castiel's. Castiel did slow long deep thrusts into Dean as he milked every bit of cum from the boy before he started pounding him once again for Castiel's own orgasm. Dean gasped In surprise as he squeezed his legs against Castiel in wake of his orgasm before Castiel pulled out. 

He forced the condom off as he gave himself a few strokes before cumming over Dean's hole, cock, and stomach. Castiel panted as Dean and Castiel's cum mixed on the floor staff, Castiel smirked at the mess he made of Dean before softly kissing him.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." Castiel smiled as he pulled out his phone snapping a picture of the cum covered twenty-two year old. "Don't worry...this is for my eyes only. I want something to come to when my boyfriend isn't there." He smiled softly patting Dean's legs before getting up to dress.

"Boy...friend?" Dean panted as Castiel slid up Dean's underwear on his hips instead of his own.

"We can't rock each other's worlds like that and not have a title." Castiel smirked as he slid his underwear onto Dean's cummy body. "Don't mind do you?" 

Dean shook his head no as he panted, letting his new boyfriend dress him. Once they were completely dressed, Castiel carefully helped Dean sit up, though you couldn't see the cum that dripped down Dean's body because of his clothes Castiel smirked at his claimed territory as the door opened up.

"Oh there you are. We were wondering where you ran off to." Hannah smiled.

"This is why you don't bloody runoff." Crowley frowned.

"Sorry, Dean was telling me about a door that needed to be fixed and we accidentally got locked in." Castiel walked out followed by Dean, as Dean returned to snack bar as the bosses talked.

**“Rule forty-seven: Don't just walk In like you own the place because you have Fandango. The paper you print at home isn't tickets. It's literally a receipt. nothing more. You need the tickets we print.**

**Rule forty-eight: Also FYI using Fandango costs like a dollar or two more per person, coming to the theater and buying your tickets is cheaper. Even if it's months in advance.**

**Rule forty-nine: Look on Fandango for Showtimes, it's always accurate. Not google, yahoo, random apps or the newspaper-"** Sam spoke out loud.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he cleared his throat, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Writing a booklet on how to do movie theaters." Sam stated continuing to write and speak out loud as he did.

"Sounds fun?" Dean chuckled as he watched Castiel shake hands with Hannah as did the other men before leaving. Dean frowned hoping he'd say goodbye but the cum down his leg was goodbye enough.

"Good job, Dean. Sounds like they are interested in my ideas. You go home and rest, they are coming back tomorrow when it's not late to discuss everything again for Mr. Novak. Since he was locked in that room for hours." Hannah laughed as Dean smiled nervously.

"Night." Dean waved Sam Goodbye as he went back to the locker room, his eyes skimmed the couch, imagine his body with Castiel above him he almost forgot the business card that laid crumpled up in his pocket. 

Taking it out he missed the arrow before that lead to the back, flipping it he read the private cell number for Dean's eyes only. Dean smiled and blushed before collecting his stuff and heading home sending a text to his new boyfriend before passing out to sleep aids.

___________________________________________

Dean arrived the next day, clocking in he noticed only Crowley and Lucifer stood talking to Hannah, Dean frowned as he watched them talk at the entrance.

"Don't worry Thumbelina, your boyfriends not here." Gabriel chuckled. Dean was taken back before he frowned knowing Gabriel had no idea how right he was.

"Do you know why?" Dean asked curiously.

"Apparently, Mr. Novak has a caught a cold." Gabriel chuckled. Dean blushed as Gabriel smirked to himself as he turned to walk away. "I wonder how on earth that happened...." 

Dean could only blush as Gabriel walked away, as Dean's phone vibrated with the secret messages of a secret romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely sick and instead of resting i write this. Enjoy this one shot.


End file.
